unlimitedcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ for New Players
Upon arrival at UC, new players probably don't know much more than they knew before they came. Need some information? Enough is here, hopefully. About the Server *'What's with the weird ranks? Seems like a lot of people have one.' **Those weird ranks are usually one of three categories: Donor, Staff, or Builder. The differences are that donor ranks are obtained as an honorary thank-you for helping to support the server with funds, staff ranks are given by the server owners to people who are willing to help regulate and mange the server, and builders are the few whose builds are so extraordinary that they receive special acknowledgement. All of these ranks have their own special abilities and perks. *'I really want one. How would I go about it?' **Unless you donate, getting a rank is never '''easy. Staff applications are only usually open when a need arises, or the owners feel charitable. They tend to look for longer and active players, or people with evident experience staffing or helping out. Slightly similar, builder applications are always open, but very few. You need to put tons upon tons of effort at the very least amount. *Erp, that sounds hard. Moving on... *'''What sort of plugins are on the server? **All of the plugins are meant to help the players in some way. Notable ones include Griefprevention, WorldGuard and WorldEdit, Mobdisguise, Essentials, Chestshop, Survival Games, and more. These are some of the current ones from the recent server, although others have been installed at other times. *'What would get me kicked or banned?' **'First of all: Rules. Second of all, if you really want a simple summary, here goes; spamming, hacking through mods like x-ray, fly (although in very rare circumstances allowed), reach, and more, griefing, stealing, homekilling (pvp is on but not recommended), and many, many, many, many more. You really should go look at the rules. *'I have something I want to say. Where should I stick it?' **This would be more of the forums thing. \/ About the Forums *'So, where do I stick the thing?' **Whoa, there, buddy, slow down. Let me explain a bit first... **The forums run on a company called Enjin's platform. If you've seen a forums page that looked a lot like ours, chances are it's Enjin too. If you've had an account on there, you can log in with the same username and password and everything, although you do have to join the site through pressing a button. **If you don't know about anything I've been saying, come here. Upon arrival, you should press the button labeled "Register." Through that button, you can use an email and make your own username and password to make your magic key to our forum universe. It will require you to confirm your account at your email, however. **Once you've done that, you can log in on our forums. From there, paths split depending on what you want to post. **If it's just a bug, suggestion, shout, or something similar, you can go to the button labeled "Forum." Click on the appropriate section, make sure you get the proper format from a thread, then click the button labeled "New Thread." Free reign from there. **If it's a report, hover over the the forum button until a list of links drops out. Click the one labled "Player Reports," find the format, use the format, and good luck. *'Geez.' **ikr? *'What sort of regulations are on the forums?' **Gonna quote some BlockHeadFailure on this one, have fun. **"1. Treat EVERYONE with RESPECT. Do not harass, spam, flame, troll, or otherwise needlessly hassle someone on my forums. If provided proof that you are indeed haggling someone, measures will be taken. Courtesy goes much farther if met on both sides, and I expect you to be mature enough to do so. RAGE fits, will NOT be tolerated. 2. Please POST things of SUBSTANCE. Do not make 3 or 4 worded posts, please post something literate, and try your hardest to correct spelling and use proper grammar. I will not bash you, or flame you for your bad attempts, but I will possibly edit it. Please post things that are relative to the topics, and reply with related information on said topic. Do not stray away from the post topic, and try to give only relative information. 3. No RACISM, CURSING, or any topics that are, or pertain to Sexual comments, as well as sexuality or "partnerships of the same sex". USE COMMON SENSE, if you wouldn't discuss it with your mom, and the local grade school kids, then don't say it! Please help keep these forums clean, efficient and pleasurable to be on and to be a part of. 4. If you POST solely for the POST COUNT, we will take notice of you and reset your posts to 0. You have been warned, I will not play around about wanting these forums to be an actual community site, instead of random. 5. Please use common sense when posting, don't re-post, or double post, or necro (The posting in dead, old threads that have been inactive for over 2 weeks.). I will get very tired of seeing random dead post being revived, and I will not tolerate the clutter." **--Block *'That's even worse.' **'What's worse is that the text is stuck as blue now. *You know how easily you could fix-- **Anyways, anything else? *'I think I'm fine for now. See ya!' **''''''Bye. Category:Help